


The Rod of Regret

by BunBunnyi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, Kinda, M/M, Mammon being a masochist, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: “Are you going to explain yourself now or will I have to tear the words out of your mouth?”Mammon pressed his lips tightly together. He didn’t like where this was going.
Relationships: Mammon/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	The Rod of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I will let the catboy top ONCE

Mammon released a sigh of relief when the vibrations assaulting him stopped. He flopped tiredly to the bed, already exhausted from the endless tirade of punishments his brother had put him through. And all because he believed he had stolen something from him, accussing him with no proofs or evidence whatsoever. It wasn’t fair that he was always being accused as soon as something was missing from someone. He wasn’t that bad honestly, it’s just sometimes he forgot to give back the stuff he had borrowed from them.

Though this time Satan was right.

Legs straddled his hips and a hand snuck under his chin, forcing him to meet his gaze, “are you ready to confess now?”

Mammon snorted. He would need to do better if he really wanted him to fess up what he did. This was nothing compared to what he had gone through with Lucifer’s punishments, though it got pretty close at some points and he almost blurted out something he would definitely regret. 

The apple never fell down far from the tree, he had heard people say. He guessed in Satan’s case it wasn’t too far off. Both Lucifer and Satan had a way with pain that nobody else did.

He let his silence be his answer, his eyes speaking of his defiance and mockery towards his younger brother, as well as an unspoken message of _try harder_.

Satan’s eyes narrowed before his features relaxed again in a mockery of kindness. “Very well. Do not say I didn’t warn you.” He then reached for the drawer and picked up a small black box he had laying on top of it. “And since you seem unwilling to use your words I will copy you on that. I hope you are ready.” Mammon furrowed his eyebrows, not listening to his brother’s words at all, instead focused on what he had between his hands. He... hadn’t noticed the box in all the time he had spent here. _And it had been a long time._

He watched with curious eyes how the younger opened the lid of the box and scanned carefully the contents of it. He then rested the box on his stomach, turned away from his view so he couldn’t peek and Mammon cursed at the chains keeping his wrists bound. He very much wanted to push himself up and look at what was inside that box, that made Satan feel the need to cover his reactions with a carefully neutral face. The anticipation was already making his cock stir back to fullness and aided by the stream of pulses coming from his still bleeding wounds, it was already at half-mast.

He bit his lip in an effort to shut himself up, but he knew it wouldn’t do much. He was already close to breaking, the curiosity killing him. His body twitched impatient, every time it did so it jostled the wounds and he sucked in a breath.

The corner’s of Satan’s mouth twitched up. _Bastard knew what he was doing to him._ He dared raise his gaze to glance at him in unrestrained amusement and it was all the confirmation he needed. Mammon mouthed a soundless _fuck you_ and Satan slipped him the middle finger from behind the box. Mammon scrunched his nose. The utter disrespect.

Having had enough of teasing him, Satan’s hand picked something and held it over his face to examine in. Mammon narrowed his eyes to look at it better. It seemed to be a rod, a long one at that. It was weirdly shaped, with small bumps lining all over it. It shone in the light with a metallic gleam. 

Oh, wait. He... had seen those before. Maybe? But, if it was what he thought it was, then _he didn’t like this one bit._

The sound of the lid of the box closing made him jump, goosebumps rising on his arms when he saw the menacing glint on Satan’s eyes. He swallowed, eyes following the movement of the rod close to where his erection laid. His eyes jumped between Satan’s hand and his face in nervousness, forehead starting to sweat profusely. The fifth born laid both the box and the rod aside and took the tube of lube forgotten on the bedsheets, popping the cap open and squirting a generous amount in his fingers. He closed it again and put it back with the other things. He rubbed the lube on his gland, focusing on the entrance of where his urethra was and fuck. No, still didn’t like this, even if his body was reacting amenably to it. He cursed his traitorous dick.

Far too soon for his liking, Satan’s fingers abandoned him in favor of coating the rod with the excess of lube. Mammon watched the action as if he was spellbound, the skill of those fingers working on coating the rod. Not for the first time tonight he wondered how it would feel to be fucked on them. He sucked in a breath at the sudden thought and his hole clenched around the shape of the toy inside him, air leaving his lungs forcefully at the action.

Satan deemed the rod ready enough at last with a pleased hum. He shifted on his lap, dropping the entirety of his weight on his hips and rendering them immobile. Mammon’s hands tugged on his chains, body trying to squirm away. A hand grasped his shaft and two fingers pulled his foreskin back, revealing his gland. Mammon’s eyes watched with a mixture of fear and arousal how the rod dropped until it grazed the head. His stomach clenched at the intense sensation it caused and he was sure he would have moved if it wasn’t because he _couldn’t_.

The rod teased around the entrance of the conduct, slight pokes here and there. Mammon squirmed and shuffled trying to get away from it, being as overwhelming and uncomfortable as he remembered it to be. Satan’s eyes shone in delight at his brother’s plight, loving the way his older brother’s face looked right now, tinted with embarrassment, how hard he tugged at the bonds and how it slowly grew in desperation at realising he had no way out.

He had forsaken it earlier.

He teased the rod around the head a bit more before deciding that he had had enough and began sinking it slowly. Mammon’s thrasing stopped suddenly, form tense beneath him. He pushed carefully until the first ridge of the rod was in and he was lusciously rewarded with Mammon’s broken whimper. Hips clenched in an aborted movement motion and he could do nothing but watch hungrily how the sound disappeared bit by bit inside Mammon’s erection. He made frequent stops, taking into account his brother’s state so he could breathe and get used to the sensation. When he had relaxed somewhat he then pulled out the rod a bit, the ridges rubbing inside the tight channel and making Mammon melt into a moaning mess. 

He kept on following that pattern until almost all of it was inside him. Pull, push. Back and forth, until he eventually got another reaction. He pulled it and pushed it back again, Mammon’s eyes opening wide open before rolling to the back of his head as he screamed his name. Satan was left breathless at the sight, paralysed at the blatant display of Mammon’s glistening body. He swallowed, hoping the action would bring back the scampered pieces of his brain back together. _He must have reached the prostatic urethra_ , his mind helpfully supplied. His other head agreed on that too. The next intake of air wasn’t as controlled as he wished and he had to close his eyes and count to ten to will himself to calm down.

When he opened them the sight that greeted him wasn’t any better, but at least he had braced himself. His brother’s face was flushed and shiny with tears and saliva. His flush extended down to his chest and Satan’s eyes were instantly attracted to the picture of those perky nipples. His gaze traveled down Mammon’s defined abs to his now angry red cock.  No wonder some of his brothers had trouble denying him, he was absolutely beautiful in every regard and shape.

Shame his brain was the size of a pea.

He took the controller of the vibrator in his hand. He dismissively glanced the scumbag he called his older brother, and he set it at the highest setting.

Mammon’s body jolted, another scream torn from his throat. He outrightly sobbed, feeling overwhelmed already at the dual stimulation on his prostate. The vibrations of the toy were transferring to the rod inside of him and it was driving him crazy. The ridges rubbed on his walls, so tight around it and squeezing it and the previous unwelcomed stimulation became too much for him, his mouth hanging open and eyes unfocused. More tears left his eyes, his mouth blabbering nonsense non-stop. His toes curled on the bed, trying to fuck himself on the toy and being denied his pleasure once again. Satan laughed on top of him. At some point his restraints were broken, probably due to his incontrolable thrasing. Right now he wasn’t in full use of his mind and self-control was the last thing on his head.  


  
He tried to grab his cock to give himself some form of release because damn, if he didn’t do something soon his brain was going to melt out of his ears. His hands were promptly caught mid-way, now caught between Satan’s own. He writhed under the blond’s weight, gasping in mind-numbing pleasure. He couldn’t breathe, was drowning.

“Satan, please,” were the first coherent words to leave his mouth.

“Please what, kitten?”

“Please!” He pressed his hips up, starting to feel the tingle of an orgasm forming in his lower stomach.

“You know already what you have to do.”

Mammon tried to battle his sudden urge to confess, giving up immediately when Satan squeezed one of his nipples, spark of pleasure joining the many others, “I did it—“

Satan’s breath tickled his ear. “What did you do?”

Mammon tried to form a long enough sentence, but his mind couldn’t catch a grip of the much needed words right now. He struggled to even think about what he did this morning, much less to explain it. Satan caught onto that and lowered the vibrations to a bearable enough setting. Mammon blinked a couple of times, Satan’s hand hovering over his cock enough of a reminder of what was he trying to do. He swallowed down the shame, too late now to back down, “I-I sold your books.”

“To who?”

“I dunno. She was a human, a witch. Asked me about some kinda weird tome and offered a lotta money.”

Satan’s face darkened. Mammon recoiled in fear of the backslash. Nothing came though. A second later, Satan’s face schooled into a pleased smile, “you have done well kitten. You can have your reward now.” He turned the vibrations back to the max setting and Mammon went back to the incoherent lump of meat he was before. Satan moved down his body, hands pining his thighs to the bed and mouth taking his gland. He began slightly sucking and humming around it, adding to his already mounting pleasure. He was coming, he was sure of it. Or he would be if it wasn’t because of the damn stud. He pulled on Satan’s hair, body trembling violently. Satan raised back on his knees and hearing his brother’s pleas, he pulled the sound out inch by inch. As the last of it came out, Mammon’s body arched in a perfect bow-like manner as he shot come all over his stomach. His brother’s body fell limp on the bed and he finally turned off the vibrator.  


Satan ran his hands down his stomach in a soothing manner, catching some of the cum on them. He hummed appreciative. Mammon really looked pretty all messed up, he would admit. It was kind of addicting seeing him unravel beneath him, it just made him want to play with him more.

He shifted on the bed, grasping his brother’s thighs in his hand and massaging the muscles there. Slowly, he spread them further apart and his hand sneaked down to take out the toy. Mammon flinched as it came out with a pop and further relaxed into the bed, relishing in the bliss of his post-orgasm. Until he felt the tip of Satan’s dick poking his entrance.

His eyes opened in panic. Satan smirked smugly, “You didn’t really think I was finished with you, did you?”

Mammon pressed his lips together.

He had a long night coming.


End file.
